legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen out in the living room) Jack: So wait Alex, you did what? Alex: I gave the infants a shared vision! Ian: Whoa! Omega: What was it? Alex: I just gave them a vision of their favorite food was all! Of course it backfired and they started bonding to me, but at least they all calmed down. Craig: At least I managed to save you. Alex: Yeah. Jack: So you can do mass hallucinations now? Alex: Guess so. Erin: … *Eye twitch* Jessica: Man Alex, you've got to teach me some of these powers of yours. I don't know how to do half that stuff. Alex: *Rubs the back of his head* Aww well I'll certainly try Jess. Izuku: Well Jessica's definitely got the mind reading part down. Jessica: I sure do! Alex: And I'm happy you do sweetie! (Alex looks over at Erin) Alex: You proud of me Erin? I'm starting to grow again! Erin: Yeah bro. You sure are. Alex: Erin? Erin: Still getting better. All. The time. (Everyone looks at each other confused) Erin: *Stands up* If anyone needs to me, I'll be doing some training out on the beach. Alex: Again? Rose: You've been training an awful lot lately Erin. Don't you think you'd want a break? Erin: No Rosie. I don't want to take a break. Jack: Well this can't be good for yourself Erin. Ian: Yeah, you don't wanna push yourself too far. Erin: I know my damn limits! I can handle it! *Leaves* Alex: Erin! ..... (The heroes watch as Erin leaves) Alex:..... Jack: Just let it happen Alex. She needs this. Alex: *sigh* If you say so. Uraraka: Wow. Erin's been acting different lately. Tom: Yeah. Ever since her fight with Jordan. Pearl: Wonder what's wrong? (The heroes continue sitting around as it cuts to Erin out on the beach) Erin: *sigh* Here we go Erin. (Erin holds out her and mixes them together and focus on a single beam) Erin: Okay... Let's try it... EXTRA slow. (Erin then fires the beam at the ground, causing an ice golem to grow from the ice) Erin: Okay, so far so good. (After a few moments the ice golem is formed) Erin:....... (Silence) Erin: Okay... He hasn't fallen to pieces. Hey! Move forward! (The ice Golem starts to take a couple of steps forward) Erin: Yes... Yes... (The golem then stops moving) Erin: Alright, turn and face me! (The golem does not respond but instead walks forward) Erin: Huh?? No no you're supposed to look at me! Turn around! (The Golem keeps walking) Erin: *Starts chasing it* NO! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!!! (The golem then stops as Erin runs up behind it) Erin: *panting* Finally. Now....turn around. (The golem's arm then falls off onto the ground which Erin looks at stunned) Erin: No.... (The Ice Golems head falls off. Then the rest of him falls to piece) Erin:... NO!! GODDAMN IT!! I WAS SO CLOSE!! BAAAAAA!! (Erin stomps on the ground and a giant chunk of ice appears out of the water) Erin: Huh?? (Erin looks over at the ice chunks) Erin: Whoops. That wasn't planned! (Erin then walks over and looks closer at the chunk) Erin: Though I don't recall ever doing this before. (Erin backs away from the chunk) ???: Whoa! (Erin turns to find Alex out on the beach looking at the chunk) Alex: What did you do to make that sis?! Erin: .... I... Stomped on the ground. Alex: Jeez! That came from a stomp!? Erin: Yeah. Alex: Well, can we get rid of it? Is that a thing we can do? Erin: I think I can take care of this myself Alex. Alex: Aww come on sis! We can do it together like we always do! Watch, I'll do it right now! Erin: No Alex that's- (Alex then charges up a powerful psychic blast before he fires it at the ice chunk, causing it to shatter to pieces and melt away) Alex: There we go! Now we can get some sun again! Erin: ....... *Eye twitches* .... Thanks... Bro..... Alex: Hey don't mention it. (Erin then turns and walks over to a chair on the beach which she sits down in) Erin: *sigh*.... Alex: So how'd the training go for ya sis? Erin: Fine.... Alex: Did you figure out how to get those golems to work? Erin: No... Alex: Oh. Well you'll get it. Erin: Yeah, that's what dad said... Alex: But at least they're getting somewhere! You just need some more work. Erin: I know.... Alex: Although, I actually did want to show you something. Erin: What is it....? Alex: Well, I got this idea from Jordan. Granted I know he's bad, but this got me thinking if I could do it too. But check this out! (Erin watches as Alex throws a small yellow energy ball at the ground, causing a Psy Clone of himself to appear) Alex: Look! My own Psy Clone! Erin: !! …….. What? Alex: Yeah! Isn't it cool!? Alex Clone: I can't believe I can do this! Hey bet you can't tell who's who! Alex: It can't be that hard! She saw me create you after all! Alex Clone: Aww man! Alex: Well Erin, what do you think?! Erin:...…. *Eye twitches* …. How.... Long... Have you been able to do this? Alex: Oh I tried this out last night after everyone went to bed. It took awhile but I finally figured it out! Alex Clone: Yeah! Alex: So what do you think sis? (Erin slowly gets up out of her chair as her eye continues to twitch. Both Alex's notice this) Alex: Um.. You okay sis? Alex Clone: Yeah you're eye is kinda- (Suddenly Erin thrusts her arm forward, shooting an ice beam as the Alex clone, freezing it. She then goes up, kicks it, shattering the clone) Alex: WHOA!!!! (The clone's pieces turn to dust as Alex falls to his knees in shock) Alex: E-Erin! What was that for?! (Alex grabs some of the dust and looks up at Erin) Alex: That was me you shot at sis! Erin: Yeah! I know! Maybe now you'll leave me alone for 5 goddamn minutes! (Alex looks up in shock then gets up angry) Alex: Okay! I tried being nice about this! But no more! What the hell is your problem!? (Up on the Balcony, some of the heroes like Jessica, Jack Rose and Miles all step out hearing the yelling) Miles: What's going on?? Alex: Seriously Erin! Ever since your fight with Jordan, you've been acting like a completely different person! What is your problem! Erin: My problem is YOU! (Alex stares at Erin confused) Alex: Me??? What did I do?! Erin: Gee! I don't know! How about your ALWAYS showing off how much BETTER you are then me!? Alex: What!? Erin: You heard me! You're better then me, in every since of the word, and I am getting sick of it! Alex: That's not true! How am I better then you?! Erin: How are you better?! You got psychic powers, you got Super Strength, you've NEVER struggled with controlling your powers, AND you can STOP TIME!! Me?! THIS is all I can do! (Erin turns back to the water and fires an ice beam and freezes some of the water) Erin: THAT'S IT!! I'm just the girl with ice! Alex: So?! Your power's still gonna be better than mine! You got yours from a God! I got mine from my mother! Erin: Oh again with that! "Oh Erin! You got your father's powers! His powers come from a god! One day you'll be just as good as him. BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!" Mirzak may have given me these powers, but they CLEARLY aren't as good as yours! Alex: What are you talking about!? You got father's dragon armor! Erin: Are you seriously blind!? Have you not SEEN how WEAK that armor is!? I don't know what kind of armor that is, but it SURE as hell isn't dad's!! Dad's armor wouldn't shatter as easily as it like mine did when I fought Jordan and Starkiller!! Alex: That's- Erin: Not to mention, how the hell am I suppose to be a hero, if I always need to be saved!? Alex: Saved?? Erin: Yes Alex! How many times in our lives have you had to save me?! Alex:.... I... But that's- …. I don't know. Erin: Let me give an answer! More times then you should have! I've always been grateful to the times you saved me or protected me Alex, it makes me glad your my brother. But goddamn I shouldn't need you to save me all the time! I want to be the one to save YOU for a change! Sure I may have done a couple of times, but not to the level you have! Alex: Erin I- Erin: And that's why I HATE how weak I am! Leo was right! I AM weak! And if I don't get stronger... *Starts to cry* Then one day you're gonna die saving me!! Alex:…… Jack: Oh man.... Rose: This is getting pretty tense. Alex: Erin, is that really what you're worried about? Erin: *Crying* YES!! You've seen how dangerous this hero stuff has become Alex!! We've lost friends to all these monsters! We lost Peter, we lost Leo, and we lost Kiro! Miles:... Scott:... Ian:... Erin: If I don't get better, who knows who we'll lost next! I... I..... (Erin suddenly falls to her knees and she starts beating the ground and crying) Erin: WHY CAN'T I BE AS GOOD AS YOU!?! Alex: Erin... (Alex walks over to Erin and tries to help her up) Alex: Calm down, you know you- (Erin then smacks Alex in the face) Erin: I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!! Alex: *Shocked* …… Erin: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!! Alex: *Tears up* E-...Erin- Erin: GOOOO!!! (Erin hits Alex with an ice beam, knocking him back as she stands up) Jack: WHOA!! Rose: Erin don't! Alex: !!..... (Alex sits back up with tears in his eyes) Alex: E-Erin.... (Erin now sees what she had done and she has a horror filled face and just turns and runs away with more tears falling out her eyes) Jack: ERIN!! WAIT!! Rose: Come back! (Alex gets up and watches stunned as Erin runs off) Alex:...... Miles: Oh crap. Jack: We gotta stop her! Miles: You go Jack! She'll listen to you! Jack: Right! Rose: I'm coming too! (Jack and Rose then jump down and run after Erin) Alex:......Erin.... (The scene then cuts to Erin who is seen in the woods where she sits under a tree crying) Erin: *Crying* Now you've done it..... You hurt your own brother..... I can't go back..... (Erin continues crying as it shows the two Targhuls Craig befriended playing around before they hear her crying) ???: Hey, you hear that? ???: Yeah. Is that....crying? ???: It is. It's coming from the woods! ???: Then let's go check it out! Someone might be in trouble! (The two go into the woods where they see Erin crying under the tree) ???: Hey....Is that Erin? ???: I think so, but why is she crying? ???: Let's go find out. (The two then crawl up to Erin and look up at her) ???: Umm, Erin? Erin: *sniff* Huh?! *looks at the two* Oh. Hey kids.... ???: What's wrong? ???: Yeah. Why are you crying? Erin: Cause I'm pathetic.... And I'm an idiot! *Covers her face and cries* ???: Pathetic? ???: An idiot? ???: What makes you think that? Erin: Because! I just got done yelling at my brother about how weak I am! ???: Whoa whoa whoa, weak?! Erin: Yes! ???: What makes you think that? Erin: It's not important to you two! Just leave me alone! ???: But- Erin: I SAID GO!! Both: !! …. Erin: Please.... I don't wanna hurt two infants.... (The two look at Erin before they both crawl back to the nest saddened. Erin then covers her face as she starts to cry again) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts